A Thousand Years (On Going)
by mars.go.92
Summary: A breathtaking vision of the modern Shaman King. Would you like to discover the future in order to escape your dark past? What if the time comes for you to go back in time would you stay or not? This is comedy, romance, drama combined with the Blast of Time Fiction based on time travel.
1. Getting To Know You Better

A Thousand Years

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Theme: Time Fiction

Characters:

Hana: The most handsome and smartest boy you`ll meet in the NJICT (New Japan Institute of Computer Technology). His cool, fresh and kind nature makes him the star of the school but his pride never goes down until the day he`ll meet his someone.

Anna: A typical smart schoolgirl of JICT (Japan Institute of Computer Technology). She is bound to her dark past but an unpredicted event will take place in her life changing her future forever.

Yoh: A not so smart schoolboy who always gets himself in trouble. He may not be the boy that Anna wanted but he will be the boy that will change her life.

Pirika: Anna`s best friend and also a very smart girl. She always helps her best friend who she took to be her sister. The bad thing of her is that she always gets in on issues about people (Pakialamera) but the good side of her is that she always makes a solution about that issue.

Horo-Horo: Pirika`s pervert brother who is rich in smack scars due to his pervert attitude of sneaking in the girl`s private places. However his cool attitude means help to his best enemy Ren.

Ren: Horo-Horo`s best enemy and the Boyfriend of Pirika. He`s quiet nature makes him the angel of the group. However his "easy to rage" side makes him difficult to befriend but Pirika has the magic touch. His handsome physical nature makes him the most chased heartthrob in their school.

Jeanne: In shorter the big fat bitch who messes everybody`s school life. Her envious attitude made her way to RFPC (Rich and Famous People`s Club). Her sister Tamao is rather worst than her.

Tamao: The worst person to meet at school. She promised to get revenge on those who bullied her. Now she`s the one bullying others. She is also the leader of RFPC (Rich and Famous People`s Club).

Lyserg: The gay-to-be member of FMRC (Friends and Memories to Remember Club). Her/his typical stubborn attitude gets him out of trouble unlike others whos struggle to get out of a fight. She/he is Anna`s favorite friend due to his funny and happy nature.

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day when Anna woke up.

Anna: *Yawns* Another day, another adventure. I wonder what`s in today.

Anna takes the phone and calls Pirika.

Pirika: Hello, Who`s this?

Anna: Pirika, It`s Anna speaking. Did you finish my clothes for tonight?

Pirika: Oh yeah! I finished it in time. I`m sure you`ll look wonderful tonight

Anna: I wish so (Speaking worriedly)

Pirika: You speak like you`re worried. Is anything wrong?

Anna:Uhmm…nothing. I just felt like something`s going to happen today.

Anna fixes her things and becomes ready for school, while her mother washes the dishes. Anna then says goodbye to her mother and rushes to her schoolbus. On the bus she meets Ren. She trips over him making Anna blush. Their faces almost reach each other but Anna makes the first move and continues to the back.

There she meets Pirika.

Anna: Who`s the newcomer? He looks kind?

Pirika: Oh that`s Ren Tao. He moved to our neighborhood last week. It`s his first day in school.

Anna: *Blushing* Oh is that so?

Pirika: Uhmmm….Don`t be angry but your face looks like a tomato. Are you blushing?

Anna: Of course not. Maybe it`s due to the hot weather.

Pirika: But the bus is airconditioned.

Anna: *Starting to sweat* It`s nothing really!

Pirika: Now you`re sweating. Tell me are you in love?

Anna: Wha…..what! No…no…Absolutely not!

Pirika: Oh well then. Just always check your heart if it`s ready to get hurt again.

Anna suddenly flashbacks to her dark and sad past lovelife where she was ignored by the man she loved.

In the middle of the rain in a dark road stood two persons, a blonde and a brown haired guy.

Anna: I`m sorry ***. I know we can work this out just don`t do this to me. I loved you with all my life.

***: Sorry Anna but I don`t think I love you anymore. She`s the one for me and there`s nothing you can do about it. (Turns back)

Anna: Don`t you dare turn your back on me ***. Do you remember the first time we met you said I was everything for you! And that you`ll never leave me ever! We had a promise ***.

***: (Turns around) I know we had a promise but…*sigh* I`m very sorry Anna. If I could only turn back time I`ll do it to save your heart from being broken. (Runs away)

Anna: No! *** Come back (Runs towards ***)

A car suddenly appears out of nowhere and hits Anna. Anna wakes up being delivered into the emergency room. However *** is there with her but when he notices Anna is awake, he lets go of her hands and turns back and runs away.

From that time Anna promised not to love anymore to avoid the same event from repeating again. Then the whole scene returns inside the schoolbus where Anna is currently in.

Pirika: Anna…..Anna…Hey! girl are you asleep with your eyes peeled?

Anna: Huh? Oh….what is it?

Pirika: Still thinking about it?

Anna`s attitude changes from joyful to "easy to rage".

Anna: Pirika, Are you going to stop bugging me or what!

Pirika: Yup, just as I expected. Don`t worry your head will cool out in time.

Anna: Uhhh….As if love matters.

Pirika: Phew…..that was a close one. It`s good to befriend an "easy to rage" person while they`re on their weakest point, being in love.

The schoolbus stops in front of the school and all the students from the bus rush in the gate. Anna again turns to her joyful side after a few minutes. Inside, the class hasn`t started yet so the 2 decide to meet their friends first.

First they find Lyserg who is currently uses his flirty talk to some bullies while picking their pockets.

Lyserg: So have you experienced the MOST PLEASURABLE HAPPENING IN SOMEBODY`S WHOLE LIFE? If not then you`re a weenie, so tell me have you?

Bully#1: Of course, I did it with my Girl after graduation. She was the most the beautiful girl I saw that night and then blah….blah….blah…blah

Bully#2: My girl`s more beautiful than yours. We did it on our 3-day tour on blah….blah….blah…..blah.

Bully#3: No one`s going to surpass my girl`s beauty. She had a condo for us that night then blah…..blah….blah….blah

Then the bullies slowly turns the whole discussion into a fight on who`s girl is the most beautiful. Their attention turned to the fight instead of bullying Lyserg. Lyserg slowly picks their pockets and run to Anna and Pirika.

Pirika: Nice going girl!

Anna: C`mon let`s go.

The three then meet Horo-Horo having a quarrel with what turns to be Ren.

Ren: You`re a good for nothing Boro-Boro!

Horo-Horo: Oh is that so! Well Sharkhead anything so say for yourself?

Ren: Well Maybe Mr. Emptyhead has something to say for himself even if his brain is empty

Horo-Horo: Are you insulting me?

Ren: So what if I am?

Horo-Horo: Grrr…..Want to get hit?

Ren: Bring it on!

Just as Horo-Horo is about to punch Ren in the face, Pirika appears out of nowhere and pinches him in the ear then drags him away. Ren walks away but looks back at Pirika.

Pirika: Trying to get hospitalized again?

Horo-Horo: He was trying my patience! I could`ve hit him if it weren`t for you!

Pirika: Is that so?...*Grins*

Horo-Horo: Aaahh…Sis is that still you?

Pirika chases Horo-Horo away, while Anna and the other`s watch her chase her brother insanely.

Horo-Horo: Aaaaahhhhh! Pirika stop I promise I`ll never ever do it again!

Pirika: Do you really promise?

Horo-Horo: Yes!...yes! I promise just stop chasing me everybody`s laughing at us.

Pirika: Who wouldn`t laugh at a man being chased by his little sister.

After a few minutes the bell ring stops Pirika and they all go to their corresponding rooms.

Horo-Horo: Phew…..That was a close one.

Suddenlly *Smack*. A book hits Horo-Horo in the head. When he turns back his jaw-drops seeing it was from his sister.

Anna and Pirika enters their room. Anna`s attention is quickly caught by a boy who is sitting next to her. It was Yoh looking down presumably forgot to do his assignments. Then Mr. Fukuji, their professor goes in.

Mr. Fukuji: Ok, class our lesson for today is about blah…..blah…blah…..blah

Yoh: Pssst…Pssst….Pssst….Hey Miss! Miss!

Anna: Huh? Wha…..what?

Yoh: Uhmm…Did you do our assignment yesterday? Can I look at your notebook.

Anna barely looks at him, instead she ignores his request.

Yoh: Hey…..Miss…..I`m talking to you…Please…please….please

Mr. Fukuji: Mr. Asakura! What do you think you`re doing?

Yoh: Uhmmm…..Sir….I….I`m…..searching for answers?

Mr. Fukuji: In my office later!

Yoh`s head turns down again presumably disappointed and embarrassed that everyone is looking at him now. Pirika giggles looking at Yoh but notices Ren looking at her. Ren immediately turns around and blushed when Pirika notices him.

Then the schoolbell rings denoting that it is already RECESS. Everybody rushes out of the room together with Anna, Pirika and Ren. The last person to go out is Yoh still embarrassed.

Anna and Pirika meets out with Lyserg and Horo-Horo. Then Ren approaches the group presumable Pirika.

Ren: Uhmmm…..*gulps*…..I`m new here can I know your name?

Pirika: *Blushes*….Uhmm….My name`s Pirika. I believe your name`s Ren right?

Horo-Horo: Hey…hey…hey..No Sharkhead`s going to know my sister`s name!

Ren: Wha…what!

Ren turns back seemingly disappointed when Horo-Horo showed up. Suddenly *Smack* Horo-Horo gets a smash from his sister again.

Horo-Horo: Ouch! Sis, what`s the matter? You know that Sharkhead?

Pirika: I was going to if you didn`t showed up.

Horo-Horo: Heheheheheh! Now I have a way to get revenge on my Pesty little sister for all the injuries she caused me. Hehehhehehe!

Pirika looks at his brother in a malevolent way of staring. Horo-Horo feels a sudden rush of cold wind in his back probably because of the way his sister looks at him. Anna attention is then caught again by a boy who walks by her. The boy is again, Yoh.

Anna: Hey!

Yoh: Huh?

Anna: You were the boy who got scolded by our teacher right?

Yoh: Uhhh…right..right..yes you`re right.

Anna: Next time don`t push too hard if it doesn`t fit in. If you push really hard It`ll bounce back at you. I`m telling this to you to prevent you from getting in trouble but this doesn`t mean we`re friends or something..

Yoh: Oh ok but…..can I know…

Anna: The name`s Anna.

Yoh is left petrified because it was his first time to know somebody`s name without getting in trouble.

Yoh`s POV

Omg! Did she just said her name to me. She`s like a fallen angel who came down for me. Next time don`t push it too hard Yoh, maybe it`s the key to her heart and besides she gave me a tip, maybe she does really care about me.

Oh I wish she could read my mind and feel my heart. That way she`ll understand my stubborn attitude. I really want to know her better but first I need to befriend her friends to get her attention.

That`ll be hard but who knows she may know me better and faster before I could say "I love you!"

End of Yoh`s POV

At the canteen, Ren appears again but Horo-Horo is still attached to her sister despite his sister staring at him badly. Suddenly Ren gets a bright idea. Then he approaches Horo-Horo.

Ren: Hey Horo-Horo! *Gulp* Uhhmm…..Sorry for the early fight a while ago. You know that sometimes enemies have to help each other for one goal right?

Horo-Horo: Right….So what are you trying to say?

Ren: Uhhmmm….can you introduce me to your sister in return I`ll make sure you`ll get high grades deal?

Horo-Horo: DEAL!

Then the 2 approaches Pirika but Ren is still as timid as a snail to approach Pirika manually. Ren remains relaxed hiding his nervous face but one thing he can`t hide is his blushes around his face.

Pirika: Huh? Oh! Ren you`re here too?

Ren: Uhhmmm…..yeah…yeah! I`m hungry too. Can I sit beside you?

Pirika: Sure! Here take a seat!

Pirika looks at Anna who appears to already know Ren`s motives. Anna winks at Pirika, representing that someone is having a hard time at somebody. Pirika quickly pick-ups the message and knows about Ren`s motives.

Pirika: So Ren why are you here again?

Ren: Huh? Uhmm…..I`m here to eat of course. I`m already hungry.

Pirika: You don`t like you`re hungry

Ren: Pirika…ah….ah…Uhmm…..*Faints*

Ren falls down the chair of too much nervousness. Pirika rushes him to the clinic easily due to his light weight. Ren appears to have a fever, since the nurse is busy Pirika is left to guard Ren despite her refusing.

Ren wakes up with Pirika asleep beside his bed. Ren`s face turns into joy.

Ren`s POV

She`s so beautiful. I wish she reads my mind. I wish she would understand me better. However how am I going to approach my mortal enemy`s sister without being noticed?

It doesn`t matter, I`ll do anything for her. I like her normal attitude. She`s funny, stubborn, cute and friendly. I like her for that. I wish she feels the same too. I can`t hide this forever, I will tell her at the right time.

End of Ren`s POV

It`s already end of classes when Ren and Pirika got out of the clinic. Ren`s face is still reddish and his bod is still hot. His fever hasn`t gone away. Meanwhile Pirika seems puzzled at the bus.

Anna: Pirika…..Pirika…Pirika! Hey are you asleep?

Pirika: Huh wha….? Oh! Sorry Anna I`m just thinking if I`m ready for love.

Anna: Pfft! Why would you think about that?

Pirika: Did you see Ren`s facial expressions and movements. I think he has feelings for me.

Anna: Hhahaahhahahaha! *Giggles* Sorry….sorry…sorry…I didn`t mean to. I mean wow! This is your first time? Never thought of that.

Pirika: Stop it Anna! You`re embarrassing me!

Anna: Ok…ok…ok….chill…relax Sorry…I didn`t mean to Pfft FIRST TIME! Hahahahahhahaha!

Pirika turns away from Anna and looks down on the bus`s window looking at the children playing.

Pirika`s POV

Time`s so fast right? It was like yesterday we were kids playing with weemotes and cellphones. Hiding in our rooms, keeping secrets, teasing our parents and mostly getting to know our friends. Now we`re students, learning to grow up, befriend new people and especially developing special feelings for a person.

I wish I could turn back time or maybe see my future.

End of Pirika`s POV

Suddenly Pirika sees a falling star in the sky. She immediately wishes for it (Author: let`s give privacy to her please!). After that Pirika`s makes a smile. Then again she sees Ren looking at her. Her face turns grumpy and her mood turns bad presumably feeling embarrassed about Ren.

Anna then sees Yoh walking through the street. She asks the bus driver to stop then she says goodbye to Pirika who suspects Anna.

Anna approaches Yoh on the street.

Yoh: Huh?

Anna: Walking alone?

Yoh: Yes….so why are you here?

Anna: It`s already getting dark. Is your home still far?

Yoh: Maybe a bit.

Anna: Then you are welcome to our house. Besides who knows what may happen to you. Since you`re my classmate, I`ll take responsibility of you for now.

Yoh: Eeeehhh…..I beg your pardon but I simply can`…..

Anna: You`re going to wether you like it or not.

Yoh: Oh Ok! But My mom`s going to worry about me.

Anna: Don`t worry I will tell her as soon as we get home.

The 2 walk together through the dusky street until they reach Anna`s house. Anna`s mother is cooking dinner while his Dad is watching T.V.

Mrs. Kyoyama: Oh! I see you brought a friend.

Anna: Yes, Mom meet Yoh my classmate. He`s somewhat shy, mom don`t startle him. He`ll be staying here for the night.

Yoh: Uhmm….eehhh….Hello Mam, nice to meet you. I`m Yoh Asakura.

Mrs. Kyoyama: Is that so? Well you`re welcome to join us tonight at dinner. Oh you 2 look disgusting better take a bath and change clothes.

However there is only one bathroom for the 2 of them. Anna goes to her room and readies her clothes then puts on the bathing towel. Yoh on the other hand is at the next room looking for some towel and clothes.

Yoh`s curiousity leads him to a set of clothes that fits to him however the clothes are at the top of the drawer. Yoh climbs the drawer and reaches for the clothes but just as he reaches the clothes, he slips then falls on the floor. Meanwhile a rushing Anna runs nearby not noticing that Yoh is on the floor, she slips and falls on Yoh. Both of the 2 blush as they are both wearing only towels.

Anna immediately stands and so as Yoh. The 2 seem embarrassed for themselves.

Together: Uhhmm…I`m Sorry!...Sorry Yoh/Anna…..What? Stop copying my words…..What? You`re the one copying me!...Fine if you don`t want to say sorry.

The 2 walks on the opposite direction. Anna is going to her room while Yoh is going to the bathroom. After a few minutes Anna gets out of her room and inspects any signs of Yoh outside. However Yoh doesn`t seem to be anywhere so Anna thought maybe he already finished taking a bath.

Anna opens the bathroom, the lights are on and bathtub is full. However the water in the tub seemed clean enough. She sways her hands on the water to mix the body soap with the water. Suddenly she grabs something long and hard within the water. Bubbles start to appear then Anna let`s go of the thingie she grabbed.

Then someone jumps out of the tub presumably paniced for nearly drowning within the tub. However the person turns out to be Yoh. Yoh stands up but it is too late when he found out that he was naked.

Anna: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Yoh: Aaaahhh! Anna Why are you here?

Anna: Why are you still here?

Yoh: I was still taking a bath! Of course!

Anna: So if you were still taking a bath, What did I grabbed a while ago?

Anna looks down between Yoh`s legs and her face turns into a disgusted expression.

Anna: Aaaaahahhhhhhh! I can`t believe this!

Yoh: What! Aaaaahhhh! I don`t believe this is happening.

Mrs. Kyoyama: Is everything alright there Anna?

Anna: Ye….yeah! Yes1 Yes, mom everything`s alright. You, stupid boy next time tell me when you get out of the bathroom understand!

Yoh: Hey! It was you in the first place isn`t it? If it wasn`t for your carelessness this couldn`t have happened.

Anna: Oh! So now it`s my fault, did anybody told you that your face is as thick a sludge bomb?

Yoh: Well I wonder if your face is thicker than mine!

Anna: Don`t you dare say that to me, You`re in no position of saying that! Remember this is my house!

Yoh: Right! So what am I going to do kneel in front of you?

Anna`s expression suddenly turns into an astonished one. Then another flashback happens.

Anna: You said you love her more than me! Now you`re asking me to listen to your imperfect alibis.

***: Please, Anna just listen to me. I know I did a very stupid mistake of leaving you. I accept my faults now Anna. Just please let me back in your heart.

Anna points out a large scar on her shoulder presumably a slice scar.

Anna: You see this, this is what your love brought me. It only brought great pain and cold loneliness. Did you know how long it took for me to feel ok again?

***: So what am I supposed to do Kneel in front of you? I would do anything for you Anna!

Anna turns back and slams the door in front of the poor boy. Suddenly as Anna walks to her room a loud crash is heard from the outside. Anna rushes out only to see the poor boy unconscious on the sidestreet.

She immediately took him gently in her arms as she cries out loud for help.

Anna: I`m sorry *** (Sobs), I`m sorry I didn`t gave you another chance. *** I hope you find your true happiness.

Suddenly ***`s hands lifts up and touches Anna on the cheek. *** gives off a smile that makes Anna cry more.

***: Anna I Just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful thing that happened to me. You`re like raindrops that tills the earth to make it more productive. I`ll always love you Anna, even from the other side.

Anna: I have always loved you ***. There`s not a single day that I didn`t think about you. If this is farewell we`ll still meet when the time comes.

Then both of their hands meet but before ***`s hand could touch Anna`s palm it falls down meaning that the life of *** has flown above and received rest. Anna hugs *** tightly, smiling while her tears race down her face.

Then the whole flashback turns into the present scene. Anna begins to cry and Yoh feels guilty about it.

Yoh tries to comfort Anna when suddenly Anna hugs him back. The lad`s face reddens. Suddenly Anna`s mother comes out of nowhere.

Anna: Aaahhhh! Mom you`re here….:)

Yoh: Oh Mrs. Kyoyama you`re here…..It`s….it`s…..not what you think.

Mrs. Kyoyama: What? What? What am I thinking? I`m just here to call you two that dinner`s ready. Oh and Yoh you could use those clothes over there. Those are my husband teenage clothes. Well now get ready and get down for dinner. Anna, go now your father`s waiting for you.

The 2 immediately gets ready and puts their clothes on. Then they go down for Dinner.

Mr. Kyoyama: So Yoh tell me about your family`s history. Where did your family come from?

Yoh: My mom always told me that I was found on the streets when I was young at an age about 15 or below. I was proud that I am an orphan at least they loved me like a true son. My family`s origin was from Spain. My great..great…great grandfather was born Paris February 1, 1778.

Mr. Kyoyama: Hmmmm….This boy`s interesting. Anna how did you met him?

Anna: Huh? Oh! I met him at class. He`s very stubborn and pathetic but I like him.

Yoh blushed hearing those words while Mrs. Kyoyama giggles about the discussion. After a few minutes of discussion they are all full.

Yoh: Aaaahhh, Now I`m all full.

Mr. Kyoyama: I`m very full that I can barely move my feet.

Mrs. Kyoyama: Hmmm…..Just enough satisfaction.

Anna: Just ok…..I`m full too.

After the tasty dinner all they need now is a good night sleep.

Yoh: Hey! Anna, where am I going to sleep now?

Anna: We`ll you could sleep on the other room there besides It hasn`t been used for nearly 20 years.

Yoh: What? No way!

Mrs. Kyoyama: Now…now you 2. Anna would you let Yoh sleep with you in bed besides this is the first time you brought a friend home.

Anna: Uhhhhh…Ok mom.

Yoh happily jumps on Anna`s bed while Anna hesitates to sleep in her own bed. In the end Anna has no choice but to sleep with Yoh instead of sleeping on the floor. As the light turn off a glow of blue light is the only light that makes Anna and Yoh see each other.

Yoh quickly falls asleep. Anna looks at Yoh`s face. Anna remembers something from that look. A sudden image of a boy with brown long hair emerges from Anna`s mind. Passion takes control of Anna`s emotions and movements as Anna tries to kiss Yoh.

Suddenly Yoh awakes and their lips meet. Yoh closes his eyes and does nothing until Anna realizes that she is kissing Yoh.

Anna: Aaaahhhh! What? What happened?

Yoh: What? Anna why did you…..

Anna: I`m sorry It`s nothing Yoh It`s just an accident (Turns back)

Yoh can`t do nothing but let Anna relax sleep. Yoh lays down on the bed and turns around the opposite side. Yoh lets out a smile probably because of Anna`s kiss.

Meanwhile Anna is still wondering about things. Things that are all about Yoh but in the end she gets tired and goes to sleep. The 2 sleep peacefully as the soft voice of the wind depicts a good and sunny day on the next morning of their lives.

To be Continued…


	2. Damsels in Distress

Chapter 2

Continuation…

The sun`s shines brightly, the wind blows moderately, leaves are flying with the wind and the birds are joyfully chirping. Anna wakes up with a sudden unexplainable excitement feeling. Anna also notices that Yoh is already gone.

She goes down where her mother is cooking breakfast.

Anna: Mom, do you know where Yoh is?

Mrs. Kyoyama: Oh! He left a while ago. I think he was in a rush that he forgot his jacket.

Anna: I`ll give it to him later. Did Pirika called Mom?

Mrs. Kyoyama: I don`t think so. She hasn`t called since this morning.

Anna: *Yawns* It`s a good things that it`s weekend now. I can`t wait for our Dance on Monday. I hope Pirika already finished my Prom Dress.

Mrs. Kyoyama: Oh don`t worry Anna, I know that Pirika will finish it in no time.

Anna eats with her parents at the table. After eating she notices a small box in their table. It appears to contain something. It says "For: Anna" but the giver`s identity is unknown. Anna hesitates to open the box however she feels nothing bad or good upon holding the little gift box.

Anna: Mom, Do you know who`s this from?

Mom: Oh! Dear , I haven`t noticed this one here. Maybe it`s from someone that admires you. C`mon open it now.

Anna slowly rips the gift box`s wrapper then opens the box. It appears to contain something unexpected. It was ***`s scarf. Anna seem astonished of what she saw. It was the scarf given to her by *** before the fight and before she locked him out. Anna rushes and grabs Yoh`s jacket then sets out to find Yoh`s house. Anna asks for the Asakura house to nearby citizens and all she got was " The House on the corner of th fifth street with a big brown gate, 3 floors, 10 windows, airconditioning system, 1 rooftop, a car garage and a car."

She intimately follows the directions of the citizens and finds herself amazed by the Asakura`s house. It really does have a big brown gate, 3 floors, 10 windows, airconditioning system, 1 roof top, a car garage but thouse doesn`t really have a car.

Anna knocks on the door slowly. Then a woman opens the door for her.

Mrs. Asakura: Who you seem to be my dear? Are you lost?

Anna: Ahhhh…No..no….I`m your sons classmate. I believe that this belongs to him.

Anna lends the jacket to Yoh`s mother. Then she remembers about the gift she received.

Anna: Is Yoh there?

Mrs. Asakura: Yes, He is. I think he is apparently doing something important but he has time. Come on in and sit on the couch , I`ll call him. Yoh! You have a friend that wants to speak with you!

Yoh: Hmmmm…Who could that be?

Yoh goes downstairs and is surprised to see Anna. His stare can`t be taken from the girl`s pretty face. Yoh is daydreaming again. Yoh approaches Anna in the couch and talks with her.

Yoh: A…aa…..Anna, Why did you come for a visit?

Anna: I did not come for a visit and also tell your mom that we`re and will never be friends. Oh and 1 more thing, don`t act like you don`t know everything. Don`t hide it ***.

Yoh: I understand that you don`t want to be friends but what are you talking about?

Anna: I`m talking about your deceitful nature. Your *** and now your hiding in somebody`s name and personality. You also decided to cut your hair, nice idea. C`mon ***, I know you remember me.

Anna touches Yoh in both shoulders and begins shaking him. Yoh begins to charge his anger but because Anna`s a girl, he tries to be patient.

Yoh: Anna, calm down. Why are you so forceful? And who the heck is *** anyway? I knew I did a big mischief at your place but don`t do your vengeance here!

Anna: So you don`t really know. I…I….I…I`m sorry Yoh, I didn`t mean. It`s just you look like him, you speak like him, you sleep like him and the scarf you gave me, It was his that I lost years ago.

Thunder strucks through Yoh`s head in anime style. Yoh seemed astonished about what Anna said but is hardly believing in her.

Yoh: But…..but…..I really don`t remember. Hey! Did you say that you were my girlfriend years ago? Awwww! Crap! I wish I remembered the first I kissed you. Wanna do it again now?

Anna`s face blackens and a sinister stare goes up. Yoh seemed frightened and paralyzed due to Anna`s stare.

Yoh: Ok….ok..ok. I`m sorry. I was just joking Anna but sorry I don`t really know what you`re talking about.

Anna: I`m sorry for bothering you. I just…..I just….It`s useless. He`s dead long ago, I saw it with my own eyes.

Yoh: Huh? Who`s dead? What are you whispering to yourself

Quick Trivia: P.O.V. stands for Point Of View. These are the lines that are omitted from the dialogue instead they are putted into the P.O.V. section. Mostly .`s are formed by lines that signifies the character is speaking to itself. However not all lines that signify this are inserted into P. O. V. section.

Back to the story…

Anna: No…no one. It`s nothing. I`ll go home now. Goodbye Yoh!

Yoh waves his hand at Anna while Anna slowly walks down the street with a face of disappointment.

When Anna reaches home, Pirika is already there waiting for her. Pirika who already finished their Dresses for the Dance and Pageant.

Pirika: Hey! Anna, look I`ve finished your dress. Go on try it. I know you`ll look beautiful with it.

Anna: No thanks…..Sorry, I`m just thinking about something…..I`ll try it later.

Pirika: I always know when you have a problem. I can help!

The 2 sits down the couch and talks about Anna`s problem.

Pirika: So what seems to be the problem again, Anna?

Anna: It`s about ***.

Pirika: What! OMG Anna, all these years passes and you still haven`t moved on!

Anna: No!...I think I just found him.

Pirika: Pfft! That was a good joke girl! Hahahahhahaha!

Anna: No! Pirika, listen. I`m not joking so stop fooling around.

Pirika: Oh wrong guess but how, where, when.

Anna: Yoh, I think he may be Yoh.

Pirika: Pfft! Nice joke again. That intrepid, moron, absentminded boy who always creeps on you! I don`t think so.

Anna shows Pirika the scarf that belonged to Yoh. Pirika seemed astonished and started to believe anna.

Pirika: OMG! In our campus, we have a zombie.

Anna: No! Pirika stop making those funny words *Giggles*. I think he didn`t really die. I knew I saw him die in front of me but from that time I had no information of what happened to him.

Pirika: Well then maybe he had amnesia or something like that.

Anna: I hope he really had. Maybe God gave me this chance to say sorry to him for what I`ve done in the past. To correct my biggest mistake that I made years ago.

Pirika: To say sorry only?

Anna: I`m not sure if I will go back to love again? There`s so many things that already happened that taught me a lesson. LOVE IS LIKE A ROSE THAT IS INSERTED IN THE HEART!

Pirika: Correct, AND ROSES HAVE THORNS THAT`S WHY LOVE HURTS!

Anna: Pfft! Hahahahahha. Ok now Pirika, I told you to stop joking right?

Pirika: Sorry Anna, so what`s your plan now? What are we going to do?

Anna: We`ll need enough information to prove that Yoh is ***. We`ll need to investigate this matter.

Pirika: And I know just the person to consult to.

Together: LYSERG!

The scene shifts into a place where Anna and Pirika is. The 2 seemed lost but they are really searching for a house. Near the park a set of 3 houses that are close to each other is distinct for it haves a colorful coloring, metal doors, each has 3 windows, 2 cars and a pool at the backyard.

Anna knocks at the first door however no ones seems to be home while Pirika knocks at the third house but still no one seems to be home. Finally they knock at the second door. Somebody opens the door. Somebody that made Pirika`s face glimmer. There was a handsome, green haired man with a blue tuxedo and gray pants.

Pirika: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Who`s that guy? (He`s hot)

Anna: Typically this hot guy your talking about is my Gay Best Friend.

Pirika: What! Nooooooooooooooo! That`s Lyserg?

Pirika`s face turns into a disgusting expression and she kneels in embarrassment and disappointment.

Lyserg: Huh? Oh! Hey girls what about the visit?

Anna: We need your company!

Pirika: Please don`t dress like that next time. I don`t wanna kiss a gay person ever.

Lyserg: Huh? What? What about my dress?

Anna and Pirika: Huh? What dress? Your not wearing a dress.

Lyserg: Aaaaayyeeeeee! Why is this a tuxedo? I thought I wore my dress. So that`s why I had a hard time wearing this.

Lyserg starts to panic and runs in anime style in circles.

Anna POV.

Ok now that`s just Over Acting. How come she didn`t notice that she was wearing a tuxedo? I mean a tuxedo is far from a dress right?

End of POV.

Pirika: Can you please stop running now? My eyes are also running in circles! Besides you could look like that all the way out. (Vomits) told you my eyes were running.

Anna: Yup, you look ok. You look like a….real boy! Hhaahhahahahhaha!

Lyserg: Ok now calm down Lyserg It`s not the end of the world. Hey! Stop laughing. So why were you here?

Pirika: Oh! I almost forgot. Anna thinks she found *** again and she thinks that Yoh, the intrepid, absentminded, moron is him. So we need enough information to prove that it is real and I know that you are expert in sneaking, taking pictures, knowing secrets and many sorts of stuff. Remember the time when I ased you to take a picture o Horo-Horo taking a bath so I can know if he really has a big ***.

Anna: So can you help us?

Lyserg: Absolutely girls, So what kind of investigation? Is it a rumor, scandal, secret or information.

Anna: All of what you know?

Lyserg: Ok! We`ll need a pair of scissors, hair pin, rope, camera, cellphone, watch, hamburger! Huh? How did the hamburger got in my list? Well, whatever. Hair from Yoh, fly paper, thumbtacks, hammer, sleeping pills, coffee, sugar, creamer, telescope, french-fries and mostly important are the oranges. Lots and lots of Oranges.

To be Continued… 


	3. Its Not About Her!

Chapter 3

The scene shifts into the school scenery where Anna, Pirika and Lyserg just entered. First they meet up with Horo-Horo who is now having an argument with another person but this time it is a silver-haired girl.

Horo-Horo: Hey! What the heck did you just did to my notebook? Hey give it back! That`s mine!

Jeanne: And so what if I don`t want to and besides is this really a notebook? It looks more like a dozen of used papers stitched into one!

Pirika approaches the 2 with consciousness for it is a girl that she is dealing with.

Pirika: Uhmmm….Miss, I beg your pardon if Horo-Horo did a mischief but can you just give him back his notebook.

Horo-Horo: But Pirika! We don`t need to beg for pardon, we didn`t do anything wrong.

Jeanne: Oooooh! And who is this Your girlfriend?

Pirika`s anger bar seems to be nearly full but her conscience keeps it from bursting. Then Pirika tries to talk kindly to Jeanne.

Pirika: Uhhmm….I beg your pardon but can you just give my brother`s notebook back. Please!

Jeanne: Oh, He is your brother. You 2 have no differences. It seems like Brother like Sister is shown here. C`mon show me some of your stupidness!

Pirika: What did you just called me?

Horo-Horo: Oh no! Stop calling her stupid she doesn`t want that!

Jeanne: Is that so, Stupid…..stupid….stupid…stupid….stupid…stupid!

Pirika`s face turns black with a little grayish aura coming out from her body. Horo-Horo seemed frightened and hides behind a trash can immediately.

Pirika: Stop…calling…me….STUPID!

Jeanne: Nanannanananananana…..Stupid….stupid….stupid….stupid…..STUPID!

Pirika: Ok, You really want it girl!

However a sudden pull is felt by Pirika, somebody held her arm stopping her from jumping and beating the hell out of the girl in front of her. When Pirika turned around, It was Ren holding her arm. Everything seemed to stop moving and Pirika and Ren are left staring at each other.

Meanwhile…

Jeanne`s POV

OH MY GOSH! Who`s that guy holding my enemy? He`s so handsome and hot! I`ll have to get his attention for my advantage.

Wait till I get my hands on that guy and Pirika will surely come home crying. Hahahhahaha!

End of Jeanne`s Jealousy, I mean POV!

Ren makes a NO expression indicating that Pirika shouldn`t continue on what she is going to do. Meanwhile Jeanne sneaks out of the scene secretly.

Pirika: What the hell is wrong with you, Ren!? I could`ve had her.

Ren: But you`ll only get hurt and besides It`s not PROPER to fight with your classmates.

Pirika: If is say that PROPER is to look stupid in front of others, would you do it?

Rens starts to put his fingers around his face and starts stretching his face`s different parts probably trying to look stupid like Pirika said.

Pirika: What are you doing, Ren!? I`m only joking, I mean why are you doing this? Why do you always keep following me? Could you just stay away!?

Ren: It`s…It`s….Because I….

Suddenly the bell rings and all the students came rushing in. Pirika walks away from Ren, then suddenly it began to Rain. Ren is left staring at Pirika walking away. Anna, Horo-Horo and Lyserg also rushed in leaving Ren alone.

At Horo-Horo`s room…

Mrs. Kanji: Another F- Horo-Horo! You`re not going to pass this year, I`m sure of it.

Horo-Horo: But….but….but

Mrs. Kanji: No BUTS!, If you can`t pass my class then so be it.

Horo-Horo can`t do nothing but to look down in disappointment. Then a mysterious girl comes in. The teacher introduces the new girl.

Mrs. Kanji: Ok, Class. This is your new classmate Tamao Tamamura. She and her sister moved here today however she wasn`t lucky enough to outsmart the test and ended up here.

Tamao introduces herself and after that sits beside Horo-Horo.

Tamao winks at Horo-Horo in a babyface way. Horo-Horo looks down at her chest and is disgusted. Her chest is flat as a cardboard.

Horo-Horo tries hard to get far from his weird new classmate who keeps grinning at him when he looks at her. (Author: Creepy Isn`t it?)

At Anna`s room….

Mr. Fukuji: Ok class, We are currently in advance schedule but it`s a good thing that we already passed the 5 lessons you`ll have to learn about before the Periodical Exams then blah…blah….blah….blah….blah. Oh and Class we have a new students around here. She`s next door room. She seemed smart but she didn`t make it here.

Pirika (Pfft! Yes! At least I`m proven smarter than her!)

Anna: I wonder if it was the girl outside a while ago.

Then Yoh comes in rushing as if his life depended on where he will go. Presumably it did for he is already 1 hour late and his teacher is really going to kill him!

Mr. Fukuji: Mr. Asakura! Why are you late again?

Yoh: Uhmm…Si…..i….si…..sir. It was like this then something happened like that then this came by and that got tumbles there, here and everywhere !

Mr. Fukuji: Don`t try my patience young man or you`ll get it with guidance counselor`s office this time.

Yoh: *Gulp* Ok sir.

Yoh rushes to his seat sweating. While the teacher is discussing their pointers to review, Yoh`s attention is not on the lesson but to Anna. Yoh noticed that Anna seemed quiet like nothing happened. His eyes keeps rolling back checking out at Anna until Anna notices this.

The bell ring surprised Yoh that he almost fell out of his chair. He tried to fixed his things as fast as he could but it was too late, Anna already left with Pirika.

Outside of their room, Anna and Pirika meet up with Lyserg and Horo-Horo.

Anna: So what`s Mission # 1?

Lyserg: Mission # 1 Project : S.E.C.R.E.T. (Super Encoded Catastrophically Required Endemic Thing). We`ll need to observe Yoh`s movement in stealth mode but in order to do that somebody`s got to get Yoh`s attention.

Everybody looks at Anna with a bad grin. Anna seemed natural and already knew what she was going to do. Pirika and Horo-Horo will be the back-up spies that will record every word Yoh says while Lyserg gets to check Yoh`s locker and things while Anna distracts Yoh.

Lyserg: So Team Are You ready?!

Everybody: Go….Go…..Team ? Whatever READY!

The first Scene is in the locker room. Anna approaches Yoh and invites him to eat and talk. Of course, Yoh quickly agrees. Meanwhile Lyserg goes in and finds Yoh`s locker. In the hallway appears Pirika and Horo-Horo behind each other. The teachers and students are all out of the rooms so the 2 could freely switch rooms to hide. With them are super high-frequency sound detector and recorder.

Meanwhile Lyseg is struggling his way into the deepest part of the locker where all the valuable things are hidden despite the bad odor that comes from Yoh`s P.E. attire. Lyserg seemed to give up when Yoh`s underwear confront hims. Finally he rushes his way in and snatches Yoh`s little box of secrets.

He finds a couple of silver rings, a small plastic rose, a picture of him torn hiding the identity of the person beside him and a locked diary. Lyserg contacts Anna and to ask Yoh that if he has a diary.

Anna: Yoh, Do you happen to have diary?

Yoh: Huh? How did you know? Of course, Yes.

Anna: (Lyserg Positive, He really has a diary.)

Lyserg: (Now ask him if it has a code of key)

Anna: Yoh, what kind of diary you have? Does it have a code of key or something to open it?

Yoh: Another right guess, Anna. How do you know all of this? The key is hidden in my…(Author: Location Private Not Permitted To Say To Readers).

Anna: (Uhmmm….Lyserg I don`t think you would want to know the location of the key. It`s in the…)

Lyserg: (What! No way! I`m not going to poke my hand into that ….. No way!)

Yoh: Huh? Did you say something Anna?

Anna: Oh Nothing I just saw a fly on my shoulder ehehhehhehehehe.

Yoh starts to be suspicious about Anna. He thinks that Anna`s trying to do something but he couldn`t figure it out.

Yoh: Anna, are you really doing this for me or for something.

Anna: Uhmmm…..*Sigh* Ok….ok I admit it!

Yoh: You admit what?

Anna: That I`m doing this because…

Suddenly…

Lyserg: (Anna! Don`t say it! Noo! Anna!)

Anna`s mind suddenly awakens and S.E.C.R.E.T. operation is saved from being uncovered. However the consequences are much more bigger for Anna had no choice but to say….

Anna: It`s because I love you!

Anna rushes to Yoh and their lips meet for the first time. A sudden memory flash appears on Yoh`s mind but it wasn`t clear enough for Yoh to remember everything.

Yoh`s head aches making him accidentally push Anna away. Anna notices Yoh`s pain and tries to comfort him. Anna`s touch cams down the insane Yoh. Yoh falls unconscious just as the schoolbell rings. Pirika and Horo-Horo rushes to Anna and helps her with Yoh.

Lyserg: (Anna…Anna!...Anna? Is there someone on the other line?)

Yoh wakes up in a bed in the school clinic. Everyone seemed worried about him because almost everyone except Horo-Horo who took a Formal Exam to save his grades is there with him. Yoh slowly gains consciousness.

Yoh: Uhhhh My head! What happened.

Pirika: Oh! Yoh you`re alive, I mean you`re awake! Everyone Yoh`s awake!

Anna: So How`s your feeling?

Yoh: A little bit dizzy and different.

Anna: What kind of different do you mean?

Yoh: Anna, you were right! It was me. I was the man who left you years ago.

Anna: C`mon Yoh stop this joke. I`ll take you home later.

Yoh holds Anna`s hands just when she was about to walk out.

Yoh: Anna I`m serious. I really need to know what really happened. All I know is that I left you then a flashing blur thingi came over me.

Anna: *Astonished* So it is really you. I never thought you`d remember. So that was the cause of your headache.

Yoh: I`m sorry Anna, for what I`ve done, I`m so sorry. I wish I could keep it up to you but my memory`s really weak now.

Anna: I understand. You take a rest and maybe we`ll talk after a day or two.

Anna walks out of the clinic with Pirika and Lyserg. Outside Ren confronts Pirika who seems to be in a good mood. However Ren is with Horo-Horo that seems to have a good time with him.

Pirika: huh? You friends now?

Horo-Horo: Yup! And I will give him permission to take my sister`s hand.

Pirika: What the hell are you thinking HORO-HORO!

Pirika snatches out another notebook and chases Horo-Horo. However Ren`s call stops Pirika while Horo-Horo continues running wildly.

Ren: Pirika!

Pirika: Huh? What?!

Ren: How many times are you going to keep me waiting?! How many times are you going to neglect me? How many times am I going to feel ashamed of myself?! Tell me! What do I have to do to get your attention?!

Pirika: Ren, but…Why? Why are you doing this?

Ren: Didn`t I tell you? It`s because….I LOVE YOU! Pirika. I knew it from the first day when I first met your brother, when I first saw your eyes, when I first made an embarrassment in front of you, I knew it was love.

Meanwhile Horo-Horo is still running as fast as he can thinking that his sister is still behind him. He concerns everyone that will get bumped by him however when a stupid idea came onto his mind his GM nature turned on. Since the whole school is composed of girls, he thinks that if he bumps a girl body to body he may get a chance of accidentally (You know, like that, like this like those etc.). However he bumps onto a lady but his he didn`t felt anything but a large thud and painful head.

He looks up and sees someone grinning on him. It was Tamao.

Horo-Horo: Aaaaaaah! Killer Flat-chested Manikin!

Horo-Horo runs as fast as he can again back to where he belonged. Meanwhile Pirika started crying making Ren concern about her.

Ren: Pirika! Please don`t cry….No Don`t cry! Please.

Pirika: Ren….I love you too!

Ren hugs Pirika in joy and swings her around. Then the final step begins the kissing scene. The whole scenery stops and Ren and Pirika are the only person there to enjoy their moment but just when their lips are about to meet, a loud thud stops the scene.

Horo-Horo who is running bumps on the 2 making Pirika fall and Ren`s head to collide with a tree. The 2 stands up and makes a more sinister black face.

Then the 2 snatches not notebooks but a pair of knives (Author: I don`t know where the knives came from but maybe they stole it from my imagination coz knives are not allowed in school). They chase Horo-Horo around while Anna and Lyserg are left giggling and watching them like a happy family.

To be Continued… 


	4. Maybe In Time and Prologue In The Future

Chapter 4

Lyserg: Maybe we`re still not ready to let go of our childish acts. *Giggles*

Anna: I hope not cause the moment we go straight on our own paths, it`ll be hard to split from each other.

Lyserg: Yes, Let`s hope not.

The Next Day…..

Anna: *Yawns* Well tomorrow`s the night, Anna! You have to be ready for tomorrow!

Anna rushed downstairs and got breakfast. His father appeared ill however her mother`s not worried with her poker face as an evidence. Anna appeared concerned but she has to go to school so she rushes upstairs and gets ready.

As Anna rushes out in the cold, fresh wind outside, a friend stops by in the other side of the street. It was Yoh, also going to school. Anna shows a poker face despite the lad`s happy smile at her. Anna stops at the bus waiting area while Yoh also stops the other side.

They are left staring at each other. The 2 seemed daydreaming with their eyes open as nobody shows sign of movement like they are in the other side of fantasy. However the Schoolbus awakens Anna to the reality. When the bus leaves no one is left on the street except Yoh who keeps walking with a rush.

At the School…..

Mr. Fukuji: Ok class tomorrow`s the night of the Ball and I have now the names of your partner for the dance. We, teachers have arranged you all with our very best since you`re the model section. Ok now I will announce your partners.

Everybody seemed excited and are giggling and talking to their seatmates probably expecting somebody good to be their partner.

Mr. Fukuji: Couple One = Zen Cruz and Myla Pan

Couple Two = Richard Max and Faye Hanes

Couple Three = Harry Anderson and Jin Susiki

Couple Four = Shane Krills and Gina Dominguez

After a few minutes….

Mr. Fukuji: Now for our Couple Twenty-One = Ren Tao and Pirika Usui.

Ren: Yes! I knew it!

Pirika: Well! I didn`t see that one coming?

Anna: Hey! Pirika! Congratulations!

Yoh: Hey! Ren! Nice shot there…Lucky one!

Mr. Fukuji: An for our last Couple No. 25 = Anna Kyoyama and Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: Sir! Yes sir? Did you say something?

Everybody: Hahahhaahhahahahaahahahahaha hahha!

Yoh is again embarrassed in fron of class but now he is more embarrassed for shouting too loud in class that even his teacher giggled. (Author: Well I guess stupidity is the center of attention!).

Outside at RECESS…..

Yoh: Hey Anna! Are you going somewhere? Are you going to eat?

Anna: What stupid person you are! Of course, Why would I be walking if I ain`t going somewhere else and why would RECESS be in the schedule if nobody would even eat? Idiot!

Yoh: Oooooooooooooh! So that`s what it is *Grins*

Anna: Uhhhh! I don`t have time for this!

Anna slams her notebook into Yoh`s face who appears to follow her everywhere in school.

Anna: Are you going to stop following me, Yoh?

Yoh: Do I look like I`m going to stop following you?

Anna: *Speechless*…*Sigh* Ok….I get it. Yoh could you Plea….lea…..leas…PLEASE! Go somewhere else?

Yoh: That`s the spirit! Now….What did you ask for?...

Anna: ARE YOU GOING TO STOP OR DO YOU WANT TO GET IN HEAVEN EARLIER?!

Yoh: Anna….Anna…..Anna! Please…..have mercy…..have mercy! I`m sorry…..I`m sorry!

Well it couldn`t be stopped but Yoh couldn`t have been saved. Anna swings her right leg that hits Yoh`s you know private part that seems defenseless against Anna`s well equipped for battle leg. Yoh falls down unconscious with his eyes in a spiral anime way and his saliva is leaking out.

Anna walks away leaving Yoh on the ground to be carried by a group of students into the clinic. In the clinic, Yoh seemed stressed but when Anna came in his weak body turned into life. Still he is holding an ice sack and it is attached to his you know private part.

Yoh: Ouch! Uuuuuhhhhhh! I think that my crotch is too damaged that my body can barely move right now but Now that you`re here, Anna could you take care of me for a while? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssss sseeeeeeeeeeeee, Anna?

Anna: Of course not! What do you think of me, your personal caregiver? If you want to have somebody to take care of you I have just the right person?

Anna pulls out a short pink haired girl with a nurse`s attire. She acts cutely that Anna seemed annoyed. Yoh also seemed annoyed and shocked too.

Yoh: A…a….ar….are You sure that is the right nurse, Anna? Maybe you`ve just mistaken her for a nurse? Hehehehehhehhehhe eh?

Anna: Maybe you`re thinking that I`m insane but I`m telling you, she`s a very good caregiver especially to boys like you who are stupid and idiotic!

Yoh: I thought we settled this down that you`ll give me a chance again Anna?

Anna: And who said that I gave you a chance and FYI If you even remembered all of those, I still wouldn`t give you that second chance! I`ll give it to the one that is worthy for it!

Yoh: (Speaking like a baby) You mean…..I`m not worthy in your heart? Booohhooooohooo!

Anna: C`mon stop crying like a baby Yoh! You look like an abnormal idiot who fell out of a tree at birth!

Anna leaves Yoh with the strange and weird nurse. As the doors close a sound of an injection is hear and Yoh`s call for Anna is heard loudly.

Anna`s POV

You know Anna, One of these days all of you will part ways to reach your dreams and have bigger goals in life but it`s what they say "Live the Life While we`re Still Young, Wild and Free".

But how are you supposed to go on if your heart is still in the past and won`t let go of that memory. Don`t worry Anna, I feel something`s going to happen and it`s good but I don`t know when. I just felt it.

I envy Pirika and Ren. I wish them both a happy relationship. I don`t want my BFF to end up the way I did but besides if Ren`s going to cheat on her I`ll kill him and it`s what they say "You can`t Cheat Death".

For Lyzerg, I don`t think that he`ll/she`ll be like that forever. I mean like not everyone stays on the same personality. Maybe Lyzerg would find his/her true love on the other side of the wall(gender). But it may be hard for him but I know that Lyzerg is a determined man/girl. Maybe he can investigate the biggest mystery in his whole life.

Well Anna you have to move a bit now. Saying this things is useless if you can`t show or do them in real life.

End of Anna`s POV

Yoh is now out of the (horror house) I mean of the clinic and from the flat-chested, pink-haired, cardboard breasted walking manikin monster.

Just as Yoh goes out the bell ring and everyone rushes in. Anna who is seems to be the last to go in notices Yoh slowly walking and seems to be tired. She approaches Yoh calmly trying to hide his bad attitude and to stop herself from giving Yoh a bigger problem.

Anna: Yoh, Why so slow?

Yoh: I`m not feeling well A…An…..Anna.

Anna: Stop acting like a baby Yoh! I already warned you.

Yoh: No Anna this it`s real. I`m not really feeling well.

Anna: WHAT?! How will you go tomorrow? I don`t want to be in the dance without a partner!

Yoh: Don`t worry I`ll make it tomorrow Promise!

Yoh slowly walks in and Anna is left staring at him in Pity. Then a small cherry blossom leaf falls from above. It gets Anna`s attention however there are no Cherry Blossom nearby. However Anna doesn`t put her attention into it.

Meanwhile…

Tamao: Mr. Usui can you hug and kiss me! Please!

Horo-Horo: Nooooooooooooooooo! I won`t! Pirika help me!

Tamao: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassss ssssssssseeeeeeeeee! C`mon Now!

The 2 seemed running in circles around the hallway with everyone looking and laughing at them.

Meanwhile…

Pirika: So Anna, are you really going to lend him another chance?

Anna: I don`t know. In my past experiences nobody did get another chance from me except my parents but…Whatever! I don`t have time for this!

Pirika: Oh! I guess you`re still that hesitant girl in the beginning! No wonder how boys are scared to take your hand!

Anna: Hmmph! *Smiles* He was the first one!

Pirika: The first what?

Anna: Oh nothing! I just remembered the first time we met like we were childish that day fighting over a a scarf and then I realized that we were the same.

Pirika: So, have you decided.

Anna: Maybe In time I will.

Chapter 5 ( A Prologue in The Future)

In the year 2012, a college student disappeared in the Eve of Halloween. Residents claim that the accident happened in a long, old and restricted area believed to conjure spirits that take anyone that enters their lair.

However minutes after the discovery, a resident claimed to have seen and helped a green-haired guy holding an unconscious blue-haired girl. It seems that both of the 2 were traumatized and they refuse to say anything about the mystery.

The girl`s parents, friends including a brunette boy claiming to be his relationship partner came to the scene. Fragments that prove an explosion are found nearby and the wrecked car is found minutes after the investigation.

The Police then believed that the girl may be dead or her body has been vaporized to ashes by the explosion but the Girl`s relatives and friends couldn`t accept the bitter and mysterious truth of the girl`s fate.

Other witnesses claim that they have seen the car rush fast as if something is chasing it. Then a black entity fastly follows them in the speed of light. Then a great burst of light is seen and the witness claim that the car exploded after colliding with the light.

Faraway residents claim to see a large twinkling light from afar. When they tried to track the source of the light, they only found ashes and fragments but they didn`t find anyone.

Scientists believe it to be something about extra terrestrial cases as large source of light is involved but the witnesses are not convinced and so as the girl`s relatives.

Police explain that the combustion of the car`s engine may have been the source of the explosion and large burst of light and that may have been the explanation for the incident.

Spiritualists believed that bad and good energy are lurking within the area but they do not have a factor or participation of what really happened.

Finally a scientist believed to be insane shows up and explains his opinion. He thinks that the dark entity following the car may have been a portal or a formation of tiny rifts on time and space called wormholes. Based on the area, the car was moving at full speed on a slope. The fast speed and the cold wind may have been the factors of the formation.

He also believed that the car collided with the portal but the car was too big to swallow so instead the car combusted and exploded and the missing girl may have been swallowed by the portal.

After a few hours of investigating, the girl was found but is wearing a different dress. She looked ok and is in good health. She looked happy. Her parents were so glad that she was found. Especially the brunette boy that came running and spinned her happily and so as the girl was also happy.

Still the case was unsolved and the girl refused to talk in public and returned to her normal life.


	5. One Half of The Revelations

Chapter 6.5

Anna wakes up in a rush like something is going to happen. Excitement and joy is seen on her face as she run downstairs and gets breakfast.

At school everybody seems busy for what is called the Halloween Ball. The school will celebrate Halloween together with its Foundation Day. Pirika, Anna, Lyserg and Ren meet up at the schoolground.

Pirika: Oh! Anna I finished your pageant gown already! Wanna see it!

Anna: Maybe Later, I would want to be surprised by my own ticket to fame

Lyserg: You girls are so way out of the fashion. Lucky for you! Bad for me, I have to wear my black tuxedo tonight in case everybody comes and watches wouldn`t want to look stupid tonight.

Anna: So Who will be your partner for the dance?

Pirika: Well….He was insisting so I gave him a chance!

Lyserg: You mean….

Ren: Yup, I`m her man for tonight!

Lyserg: That`s so romantic

Anna: Ok! Ren didn`t I tell you that it`s Pirika`s first time!

Pirika: ANNA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!

Anna: So what`s the matter? It`s not that serious right?

Pirika: It`s just so embarrassing really embarrassing!

Ren: Don`t worry I will be your first and last.

The schoolbell rings and all the students came rushing to their rooms. At the same moment, Horo-Horo is being chased again by his stubborn, pink-haired suitor Tamao.

Horo-Horo: I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER!

Tamao: But your so dreamy and handsome! C`mon let me kiss and hug you!

Horo-Horo: Ayeeeeeeeeee! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Meanwhile…

Everybody at Anna`s classroom seemed noisy for their teacher is not there already. There are those who keep throwing crumpled papers, there`s someone singing in a corner with a towel on his/her face, some are daydreaming, some are discussing lessons but Anna remains silent. She notices that Yoh is not around.

She remembered yesterday that Yoh had a stomachache. She wonders if it was the cause. Their teacher, Mr. Fukuji rushes in and everybody stops in their current activities and remains silent for a minute.

Mr. Fukuji: Ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha. Ok class, sorry I`m late we had this urgent information that one of our students got hit by a car and is now in the hospital.

Anna`s heartbeat becomes fast when she heard the new. She felt like melting into pieces. She suspects that it`s Yoh because he`s absent.

Mr. Fukuji: Ms. Tamara Summers is currently absent now right? She had a leg injury but it wasn`t fatal.

Anna pulls a deep breath out just as Yoh bulges in a hurry. Everyone is startled by Yoh`s appearance. Anna looks behind and sees the empty chair she hadn`t notice a while ago.

Anna: (Why didn`t I See that one coming?)

Yoh again is scolded by their teacher for being late 3 time in a row. However Mr. Fukuji gives him one last chance.

At RECESS….

Pirika: So Do you want to see it or try it now?

Anna: No, Maybe later after classes and besides the ball is tonight.

Lyserg: Girls! What do you think suits me best? Black Tuxedo or Maybe A White One?

Anna: Uhmmm….. I go for the white one or maybe you could try something gray or fresh on everybody`s eyes.

Pirika: I go for the black one or maybe you could wear something bright so suit your green hair.

Anna: Are you opposing my thoughts?

Pirika: No, I`m just telling my opinion.

Lyserg: Why do I always feel like the only person normal?

Yoh walks in the cafeteria and catches Anna`s attention.

Pirika: What`s up with Yoh? He seems a little bit silent not mentioning problematic

Anna: Maybe he`s nervous for tonight. Ugh! I can`t believe that he`s my partner and escort.

Pirika: Boys are so afraid and nervous when it comes to you, You know that?

Anna: He`s not like that in the first place but I can`t blame him.

Pirika: So Are you ready to try the dress on now?

Anna: I said later! Wait why do you keep on asking me the whole thing?

Pirika: Sorry! I`m just excited!

Then there it is again. Horo-Horo is being chased up again by his stubborn suitor Tamao in the cafeteria. Meanwhile Anna was about to buy some bread when the 2 occasionally goes on her way and bumps on her. Anna slips onto Yoh who is next beside her. Meanwhile Horo-Horo got away when Tamao slips when she collided into Anna.

The Poor Tamao is sobbing for her loss. In the same moment her sister Jeanne sneaks into the scene.

Jeanne: Who dared to hurt my sister?

Pirika: If your planning to create chaos again please try to go to the restroom.

Jeanne: Oh! So the stupid Ms. Know it All is here to how lovely to see you with your boyfriend.

Pirika: So what`s the matter?! Jealous?

Jeanne: Next time tell your dim-witted brother that hurting a girl is not a man`s job to do.

Pirika: Next time tell your dumb*i*c* sister that chasing someone is only a job for animals like you!

Jeanne seemed embarrassed by Pirika in front of the crowd. Meanwhile Yoh helps Anna out after they stand up. The 2 seemed quiet to each other and eventually separate ways but Anna holds onto her dignity and lets out her feelings.

Anna: Yoh wait!

Yoh: Huh?

Anna: I just wanted to lend you these….

Anna lends Yoh a piece of necklace with large purple beads that glimmer in the light.

Yoh: What`s this for?

Anna: It`s…..for luck.

Yoh: What`s the matter? Anything wrong?

Anna: Nothing…..I just felt excited today. *smiles*

Anna walks back but Yoh makes a sudden smile knowing that Anna has some feeling for her too.

After Classes….

Pirika: So will you try your new dress on now, Anna? Please…please…please.

Anna: Pirika!...Ok I will but just this once.

Pirika: Yes! I convinced you!

Lyserg: Girls wait! What do you think suits me best shaggy, slick or spiky hair. Oh and what do you think is more comfortable leather or black shoes?

Anna: I go for the slick hair and leather shoes.

Pirika: I go for the leather shoe but I want you to try the spiky hair.

Lyserg: Eeeeeeh! I`ll look stupid with that hair. By the way thanks for the time bye!

The 2 goes to restroom where Anna tries on her pageant dress. It seems fit for her though she doesn`t want to wear her dance dress for she wants to be surprised.

Night of the Halloween Ball (6:30 PM in the Evening, Schoolground)

Anna is wearing her normal attire with her Red T-Shirt and jeans. She walks down the schools hallway searching for Pirika, When somebody bumps on her unexpectedly. It was Lyserg taking a rush of finding her.

Lyserg is wearing a grey tuxedo with his black pants, leather shoes and slick hair. He might have been looking like a boy all the time. Lyserg pulls Ann into the girl`s restroom to change attire for the pageant is about to start.

When Lyserg and Anna reaches the restroom, everygirl in the restroom screams in fright seeing Lyserg. So he has no choice but to leave Anna. Meanwhile Pirika shows up wearing a beautiful green tube dress with her matching blue-green lace.

Pirika: Anna! There you are! I thought you were going to be late!

Anna: What`s with all the girls screaming?

Pirika: Don`t mind it. It was just a misunderstanding. Now let`s get you dressed.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. We are proud to present one of our greatest celebration`s each year. Our foundation day is matched with Halloween so I hope everybody gets a good time around. In addition we are having a Pageant for this year`s Ms. Beauty of Japan.

Pirika: Anna! Faster!

Anna: Alright! Alright! I`m on it.

Announcer: We are about to start in just a few seconds now.

Anna shows up out of the cubicle and is amazingly beautiful with her golden dress, with matching gold earings and an orange glimmering bracelet.

Pirika: OMG! Anna you look amazing!

Anna: Really?

Ren peeks on the Restroom`s door and signals on Pirika. Meanwhile…..

Horo-Horo: Aaaaaaaah! Not again! I told you I`m not going to dance with you!

Tamao: My cute Horo-Horo! You look good in your blue Polo shirt and grey jeans! *smooch*\

Horo-Horo: GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!

At the backstage.

Anna wears a coat to hide her dress while Ren is having a lookout for Yoh.

Pirika: Ren, any signs. Lyserg how about you?

Ren: Negative!

Lyserg: Not affirmative!

Pirika: Where is Yoh right now?!

Anna: Don`t panic Pirika, You`re acting like my mother right now!

To Be Continued….


End file.
